1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for measuring the turbidity of the rinsing liquid in a dishwasher by means of a turbidity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dishwashers available on the market up to now increasingly include turbidity sensors for measuring the turbidity of the rinsing liquid and for influencing the course of a rinse program as a function of the turbidity value of the rinsing liquid. Many dishwashers of today include an upper and a lower spray plane with associated spray arms, which can be operated simultaneously or separately from one another in an alternating manner. At the same time, the rinsing liquid is circulated by a circulation pump where the rinsing liquid is supplied to the circulation pump via the water drain shaft. The output of the circulation pump is then connected alternately to the upper and lower spray arm.